Battle of the Redferns
by beccaboo-ILoveAshAndQuinn
Summary: Hunter is back and wants revenge for Quinns betrayal of the night world, but what happens when mary-lynnette is dragged into it? can the Daybreakers save her? or is the the end for mary-lynnette?
1. Chapter 1

Battle of the Redferns

Chapter 1

_I don't own the night world … yet!_

**Enjoy read and review :) **

Mary-Lynnette has been living at the daybreak mansion for a month now and she has fully adjusted to life here. Ash has truly changed but he is still a smart ass, he has helped save so many people and she is proud of him. "Mare, mare, MARE!" _oh my god what does he want now_, mare was cooking dinner, she walked out of the kitchen and Ash came running up to her "what?" she yelled and he looked slightly hurt, _oh crap he probably hates me now,_ "wow mare, why are you so snappy, It wasn't my fault I lost your iPod in a game of poker with Quinn and Rashel " he said stepping back, "sorry I didn't mean to snap I am just stressed – wait you lost my iPod in a game of poker?" she put her hands on her hips "erm I love you?" he said and he just made her laugh.

Mare really didn't want to talk about this, she sighed heavily and ran her hands through her hair, "so what did you want?" she asked him slightly less frustrated but still stressed, he looked concerned "I wanted to ask you if you wanted to go out for dinner tonight?" he asked, _unbelievable h knows I am cooking dinner!_ "Unbelievable, un – freaking believable!" she screamed so loud that he jumped back and Hannah appeared in the doorway "mare what's wrong?" he asked slightly confused about the situation.

"What's wrong? What's wrong? Do you ever listen to what I say or pay any attention to what I do?" she screamed and Jez and Morgead appeared in the doorway next to Hannah, "of course I do, mare" he said "oh yeah, then why did you ask me out for dinner?" she screamed attracting a bigger audience, "I want to take my girlfriend out for a meal, some girls say ok when a guy asks her out, they don't do this!" he yelled back and mare threw her hands in the air frustrated, Thierry was going to stop them but Galen and Keller stopped him, "oh I am sorry to disappoint you Ash but I am not like the cheap skanks you slept with in the past and I deserve –" she was cut off my sizzling coming from the oven "SHIT!" she yelled and ran away from Ash,

"Hey were not done here!" he yelled

"I am trying to save tonight's dinner, yes that was what I was doing, I was cooking dinner for everyone in the mansion, I told you yesterday that I was cooking dinner but just didn't listen to me!" she shouted trying to save the food, Ash realised what an ass he had been but he couldn't stop now he still needed to fight now the adrenalin built up, mare was swearing and banging the pots around, "mare…" he said softly but she didn't want any of it, he took a step closer and she turned around "just get away from me!" she screamed but he didn't leave he took a step forward so she screamed in his face and threw a knife at him, he dodged it and all of the other daybreakers looked at her astonished.

She slid down the wall and sat on the floor and began to cry her eyes out, when Ash went to go near her she screamed at him to go away, Hannah walked in and sat next to mare and comforted her, Thierry told Hannah to give mare some space and everyone else left.

Mare sat there on the floor crying her eyes out, Ash came and sat beside her and pulled her onto his lap and held her against his chest, "I am so sorry mare, I should have listened and I never meant to make you this upset" he said stroking her hair. She whipped her tears and looked up at his ever changing eyes, "Ash I am sorry I threw the knife at you and screamed in your face and called you a bad boyfriend" she said and he just nodded the realised something,

"You never called me a bad boyfriend" he pointed out

"Yeah but I was thinking it and I am sorry, you're not you are amazing, I love you" she said snuggling into his chest, "I love you too mare, and I am sorry about not listening to you" he apologised again, they were about to kiss but the fire alarm went off and mare saw smoke coming from the oven, "SHIT!" she yelled opening all the windows and trying to clear the smoke, the meat was ruined, she slammed it down on the counter and began to cry "why does everything happen to me?" she cried out and Ash held her in his arms and let her cry.

"Mare, are you going to tell me what's going on?" he asked once she calmed down and she just looked up at him "what do you mean?" she asked innocently, he pulled her over to a chair and when he sat down she climbed on his lap, "well no one gets this upset over a ruined meal, especially when we can order pizza, using Thierry's credit card" he said and she slouched against his chest and let out a sigh, " I slaved over the oven for 5 hours to make the perfect meal and it is ruined but your right there is something else going on" she confessed, Ash looked down at her and held her tight "well then are you going to tell me?" he asked and mare looked up,

"Okay, Ash I'm pregnant" Ash's jaw fell to the floor and his eyes were wide, he took in a deep breath and managed to say "what?"

**A/N – my first night world fan fic review and tell me what you thought of it. Thank you :) **


	2. Chapter 2

Battle of the Redferns

Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 enjoy :)**

_I don't own night world :(_

Ash couldn't believe what he had heard, "what?" he only managed to say Mary Lynette looked ashamed, "I'm pregnant, oh crap this is the last thing you want" she began to panic and jumped off of Ash's lap and began to pace the kitchen, Ash stood up "you're pregnant, I'm going to be a father" Ash looked paler than usual and before mare could say anything else Ash fainted, "ASH!" she screamed and Quinn and Rashel ran into the kitchen thinking they were under attack, "what's happened?" Quinn asked confused and concerned when he saw an unconscious Ash in a heap on the floor.

"Ash fainted" she simply stated

"Why did Ash faint?" Quinn asked even more confused

"Because I'm pregnant and I told ash that he is going to be a dad and he fainted" she explained and Rashel squeaked in delight, "ash is going to be a father!" Quinn shouted and he fainted as well, Rashel rolled her eyes "the ruthless, John Quinn and Ash Redfern faint, honestly" she laughed and then Jez, Morgead, Thierry, Hannah, Keller, Galen, Thea and Eric ran into the kitchen to see what has happened.

Mare was about to tell them but Rashel beat her to it "mare is pregnant!" everyone was shocked but then they all gave her a hug and cheered in delight, "what's going on?" poppy asked followed by James, "Mary Lynette is pregnant" Hannah squeaked and poppy squealed as loud as she could and ran up to mare and gave her a hug, "wait why are Quinn and Ash on the floor?" she asked and all the other daybreakers waited to Rashel and mare to explain.

"Well Ash fainted because mare is pregnant and Quinn fainted because of the thought of Ash being a father" Rashel explained and Jez and Morgead burst out laughing followed by everyone else. Ash and Quinn began to come around, the stood up and Morgead and Jez started laughing again "you two fainted because mare is pregnant? The ruthless John Quinn and Ash Redfern fainting! Priceless!" Jez laughed "it's some serious news I'm going to be a dad, I'm sure if Hannah told Thierry she is pregnant he would faint!" Ash pointed out.

"Yes I probably would because for one thing I am not Lamia so it is kind of impossible" Thierry pointed out, "anyway, mare, are you sure?" he asked and she nodded looking down at the floor, "hey, what's wrong?" he asked lifting her chin up so she could look at him, tears began to blur her vision "it's just we are so young and this is probably the last thing you want" she said and she began to cry "we are having a baby, I'm going to be a father, of course I want this" he explained pulling her into a hug, "it's just, I'm scared and I don't want you to leave me if it gets hard" she cried in his chest, "mare look at me, I am never going to leave you, I love you, we are going to have a family" he kissed her softly on the lips and everyone awed.

~~~_3 months later~~~_

Mary Lynette and ash were preparing for the baby even though it is another 6 months until the baby is due; Thierry has decorated a room especially for the baby. Ash and mare were looking at the sonogram pictures from the first doctor appointments they were showing Thea and Eric because they were on a mission when they had their first appointment and never got to see the picture, "ok what is it I am supposed to be looking at?" Eric asked looking at the picture, Thea looked lost as well "well, if you look there, that dot, that's our baby" mare explained and they nodded their heads, mare got out the other pictures from the other two appointments, "here you can see the baby more clearly now" she showed them the pictures and Thea awed and began to cry, "I am just so happy for you mare" she said and handed the picture back, " I was scared at first but I'm excited now" mare explained and Ash kissed her head.

"Do you know the sex of the baby yet?" Eric asked

"No not yet it is too early to tell" she explained. Hannah walked in and squealed when she saw the latest picture, mare handed it over and she ran off screaming Thierry's name, the four of them laughed.

Later that night everyone was watching a movie together Quinn went to get the popcorn when, the window smashed and hunter appeared, "what are you doing here!" Quinn yelled and they began to fight, hunter hit Quinn with a wooden baseball bat and just as the rest of the daybreakers come hunter runs out and kidnaps Quinn. Rashel runs out of the mansion and chases after hunter but before she could go any further Ash grabbed her arm, she started hitting him but she gave up and broke down, but she didn't cry, she got violent she threw ash into the pool and began to throw the chairs into the pool the she collapsed on the grass and finally let the tears fall.

**A/N – well that's chapter 2, I hope you enjoyed it please review and tell me what you thought. Chapter 3 will be published soon :) **


	3. Chapter 3

Battle of the Redferns

Chapter 3

**I am sorry I haven't updated in a while I have been busy :) enjoy**

_Anything you don't recognise belongs to me and all the characters belong to L J Smith_

Hannah and mare went to go and comfort Rashel, but she pushed them away, Keller went to go but mare stopped her "I don't think it is a good idea" she told her Keller looked over to her sister who was broken down on the floor "she is my sister she will let me in" mare and Hannah didn't think it was going to work but as soon as Keller sat beside Rashel and put her arm around her Rashel collapsed in her arms and cried on her sisters shoulder.

While Keller was comforting Rashel Morgead and Delos were trying to fish ash out of the pool along with the pool chairs. Once ash was out Keller had got Rashel to calm down and they went back inside. Thierry had called a meeting to discuss how they were going to get Quinn back.

"Ok so Jez, Keller and Rashel are our best fighters so they will be the leaders of 3 teams, team A; Jez's team will consist of Jez, Ash, Poppy, Nilsson and myself. Team B; Keller's team, will consist of Keller, Morgead, David, Galen and Hannah and team C; Rashel's team will consist of Rashel, Delos, James, Eric, Lupe and Maggie. Ok sorted" Thierry announced.

"Wait what about us?" Thea asked pointing to herself, Gillian and mare,

"Thea, you and Gillian will be the med team and Mary Lynnette is not going" Thierry announced, Thea and Gillian nodded "what? Why don't I get to go?" mare asked slightly hurt, Ash stepped forward "mare you are three months pregnant I don't want to risk both your and our baby's life" he told her pulling into a hug "okay but I want to do something can I be on the med team? Thea has been teaching me all about it, I really want to help" she said looking up at Ash, "you will have to ask Thierry" he told her and she looked over Ash's shoulder to Thierry, he looked unsure, he turned to Thea, "do you think she is ready?" he asked her and she nodded "yes she knows everything I do but it's your call" she replied and Thierry nodded his head.

"Okay lets go, Hunter is so predictable we know where he is and if he isn't there we have Galen, Keller and Lupe to follow his or Quinn's scent" he said and everyone turned to leave,

"Oh and girls be ready if we call, hopefully we won't need it but you know Hunter" that last statement made Rashel turn a pale white, she really didn't want to think about that.

They left leaving just mare, Thea and Gillian at the mansion hoping that they get Quinn and they arrive back safe.

**A/N – once again I am sorry it took me so long to update, but I hope you enjoyed it review and tell me what you thought because I love the feedback it helps me write new chapters knowing that you enjoyed the previous ones and it encourages me to keep going :) do review and I will update again soon xx**

**~ beccaboo-ILoveAshAndQuinn **


	4. Chapter 4

Battle of the Redferns

Chapter 4

**Here is chapter 4 enjoy :) x**

_I don't own night world...yet_

Everyone left for the mission and mare was sitting with Thea and Gillian. She was getting restless, she was hoping ash was safe and she was hoping Quinn was going to be ok. She stood up and went into the kitchen _I can't just sit around while Quinn is in danger and ash might be putting him self in danger, I need to help! _Mare began to look around, Thea and Gillian were still doing their own things, Mary Lynnette took this opportunity to leave and help the others.

She climbed out the window because Thea and Jill locked the doors; it wasn't hard because she was only 3 months pregnant and barely showing. Mary Lynnette took out her car keys from her pocket and climbed in her silver Mazda MX-5 and drove over to the only place where she knew Quinn would be, with hunter in the house at the other end of the strip.

Mare parked in a casino car park to make sure she didn't draw any attention and she walked the rest of the way, _ha really hunter two body guards guarding the front door and none round the back, honestly he may be vicious but he has no brains,_ mare walked round back and she instantly heard the commotion down the hall.

"Where is Quinn!" mare heard Rashel scream,

"for the love of god ash let me go so I can kill him!" she shouted again, mare smiled at that ash was holding her back, she inched closer and she could see what was going on threw a crack in the door, Rashel broke free and launched herself at hunter but ash stepped in front of her and hunger hit him and he hit the ground.

Mare was so furious she found herself storming in; ash saw her and tried to get up "mare! What are you doing are you stupid!" she shouted at her, she turned around and shot him a death glare before saying "don't you dare call me stupid ash I am going to fucking save your life and Quinn's so back off!" she turned to hunter and he just grinned,

"Give me my friend back!" she yelled with so much power it made everyone jump, hunter laughed "Just because you are ash's soulmate doesn't mean you are powerful, you are vermin!" he spat at her, ash, saw this and jumped up and stood in front of mare "don't you dare call her vermin!" ash yelled but mare pushed him aside,

"Don't! He is mine to kill!" she spat and stepped up to hunter

"Now I am going to ask again, GIVE me my friend BACK!" she yelled raising her voice in places, hunter stepped up "make me, bitch!" she spat and she tuned and walked back then turned back to him "you asked for it" she said and she kicked him square in the face and knocked him back, then as he tried to get up mare kicked him again but this time in the chest, "had enough?" she asked and he just spat blood and looked up at her "fair enough" she pulled him up by the hair and kneed him in the stomach, "wow, I didn't know she could fight" Jez gasped at what she was watching, Keller nodded in agreement she said "she is awesome, where did she learn to fight like that?" Rashel said "I hate to say it but she is better than us, we need to train with her she can teach us how she fights" all three girls nodded and continued to watch.

"Is that the best you can do?" hunter spat, mare laughed and turned back and walked away making it look like she was retreating "don't give up now mare!" Jez shouted mare turned around to face hunter "its time for the final attack, now I give you one last chance where is my friend?" she asked panting slightly, when hunter didn't reply she shrugged her shoulders "fine, be like that" mare took another fighting stance "you messed with the wrong girl, I am Mary Lynnette Carter, soulmate of ash Redfern, and the fourth wild power!" she screamed and hunter looked at her, and Thierry looked shocked "and you are going down" she yelled as the blue fire left her hands hit hunter.

Mare wasn't strong enough on her own though, after the fight she didn't have enough energy and she collapsed after the attack, ash tried to run to her but Hannah kept him back, mare started to get up and tried again but this time Jez ran to her side and helped she used her blue fire at the same time as mare, they were slightly stronger but not strong enough, soon Delos helped and they were strong enough, but too strong because the whole house blew up.

The three of them collapsed and ash, Maggie and Morgead, ran to their soulmates, Thierry walked to wards them, "Jez, Delos that was very impressive and a good use of your powers but I still think you need more training" and Jez and Delos high-fived and stood up with the help of their soulmates, "Mary Lynnette, so you are the forth wild power, why didn't you step up and tell us?" he asked helping her up "I was scared to speak up I guess seeing this make me overcome my fear and finally accept it, and now that I have I have never felt so powerful" she said looking down at her hands where the fire came from.

"Guys, what about Quinn?" Rashel called and they all looked around at the devastation, in the basement the found Quinn tied up and gagged, Rashel ran to him and untied him, "hey kitten" he managed to say and she cried in his arms, "hey where is my strong girlfriend who threatens to stake me if I piss her off?" he said lifting her head up.

"We I didn't cry all the time, at first I threw ash in the pool and threw all the chairs in with him" she said while sniffling, "that my girl" Quinn said and high-fived her then they both laughed.

"Erm guys, hunter isn't dead so can we please get out of here before he waked up?" mare shouted "wait how he can not be dead; three wild powers used their powers on him at the same time?" poppy asked "I was weak from the fight before so it wasn't enough, I hate to say it but we needed Illiana to kill him" mare explained and Jez and Keller groaned,

"Ugh, we need Illiana, but she is to scared, she was too scared to come on this mission" Jez spat, "guys I know we don't like Illiana but please get used to the fact that we will need her" Hannah said while walking to Thierry, "Hannah's right, now lets go home" Thierry said and they all headed back to the mansion.

Thierry walked threw the door and was greeted by Thea "lord Thierry I am so sorry but mare she isn't here she-" Thea said panting but was interrupted when she saw mare walking up "yeah I am sorry Thea I escaped but its cool me Jez and Delos made hunter unconscious" mare said while walking in "how? What?" Thea began looking confused,

"Thea, Gillian, meet the forth wild power" Thierry said while pointing to mare,

"Mare is the forth wild power? That's great we can beat the night world now" Gillian shouted and they all went to have a shower and get changed and settle down for the night.

Little did circle daybreak know that while they were relaxing hunter was plotting his revenge, but to what length will he go to stop Thierry and the rest of circle daybreak?

**A/N – I know mare isn't the forth wild power but I think that she will make an awesome wild power! :) hope you enjoyed it review and tell me what you thought :) x **


	5. Chapter 5

Battle of the Redferns

Chapter 5

**Well here it is chapter 5 I am sorry for the late update I have been busy I won't get into details so you can enjoy the latest chapter :)**

_I don't own nightworld _

It was a very hectic night, first with the Daybreakers discovering that the fourth and final wild power was right under their noses the whole time as well as saving Quinn.

Everyone decided that it was best to have a relaxing night for once so they all decided to relax and have a movie night. Rashel was a little on edge, okay a lot, so she was clinging on to Quinn and looking around, mare was sitting with Ash, while he had his arms around her waist and his hands resting on her baby bump. Everyone else was just scattered around, except for Jez and Morgead who were fighting about which film to watch, but Thierry got fed up and asked Hannah to pick one. She chose Cabin in the Woods, everyone approved of the choice but Thea because she was the only one who had not seen it.

About twenty minutes into the movie Thea was hiding behind Eric, she just seen the bit where Jules got her head chopped off by the zombies **(A/N sorry if you haven't seen it) **everyone else loved it.

About halfway in the popcorn ran out so they decided to take a break Mare went to get the popcorn while Hannah and a few others went to get pillows and blankets. As mare went into the kitchen Ash followed "what are you doing?" she asked Ash when he followed her around

"the last time someone came to get popcorn they were kidnapped so I'm not taking any chances especially with you being my soulmate, pregnant and the fourth wild power" he explained, Mary Lynnette decided that it as best not to argue so she let it slide, this time.

When everyone as back they started the movie again, and once again Thea was scared but this time she had Gillian with her as well as having Eric's arm around her.

The movie had finished Thea was as white as a sheet, "remind me to never watch that again!" when whimpered everyone laughed "it wasn't even that scary and you are supposed to be a nightworlder" Quinn scoffed but was soon hit around the head by Rashel and Jez.

"Oww! Why did you hit me Jez?!" Quinn said while rubbing his head where they hit him,

"You were taking the piss out of my cousin and it's fun to hit you" she laughed

"Abuse, I feel sorry for Morgead" he replied as a mumble but all the vampires heard him

"oh he likes it isn't that right Morgy" she laughed and Morgead just looked up, pissed at the use of the nickname Jez insists on calling him by, "don't bring me into this Jezebel!" he retorted, she growled at the use of her first name, "don't call me Jezebel, idiot!"

"You're the idiot, idiot!" he replied back childishly

"Don't call me an idiot, stupid!" Jez said and before Morgead could Reply Thierry stopped them

"Will you two stop it you do this almost every day and it is the same thing all the time!" Thierry said they soon stopped arguing, well no one can argue with Thierry when he uses his authority voice and gives them his 'I'm the lord of the nightworld' look.

"Ok guys I'm going to bed, Ash are you coming?" mare said and Ash nodded and followed mare upstairs.

Later that night Mary Lynnette went downstairs to get a drink, everyone else was asleep. She was about to go back upstairs when someone grabbed her, she managed to scream before they put their hand over her mouth. As she was being dragged away she heard people coming down the stairs they were shouting her name. The last thing she saw before she was dragged away was Ash running up with a stake in his hand and him shouting her name. Soon she was hit over the head and was engulfed by darkness.

**A/N – sorry for the late update I was busy and I have only just got a new computer, I hope you enjoyed it pleas review I will update soon.**


	6. Chapter 6

Battle of the Redferns

Chapter 6

**Well here it is chapter I am so sorry for the extremely late update **

_I don't own night world_

As soon as Ash woke up he noticed he as on the kitchen floor "did I get pissed and pass out again?" he asked himself as he stood up, "oh Mary Lynette is going to kill me" when he fully came around he noticed Quinn sitting on the counter with Rashel sitting on his lap, "hey buddy how you doing?" Quinn asked Ash as stood up and went to get some blood from the fridge, "I Have a headache, where's Mare?" Quinn and Rashel looked at each other, Rashel jumped off of Quinn lap and went over to Ash, she put her had on his arm "do you remember what happened last night?" she asked and he just shook his head, "Ash, Mare was kidnapped by Hunter last night, as revenge for helping break Quinn out and because she is the forth wild power.

Ash fell to the floor and Rashel and Quinn decided it was best that they left him alone to process what he has just heard.

_At Hunters lair (love that word haha)_

"what do you want with me!" Mare shouted at Hunter, she as slightly confused, usually when someone is kidnapped they are tied up or to a wall but Mare as placed on a couch with no ties or bounds. "I want your blue fire and your child" Hunter announced, Mary Lynette gasped; she held her stomach protectively and screamed "NO! Never! You will not kill my child!"

"I don't want to kill her; I want to make her my own child"

"How do you know it's a girl?"

"I have my ways and soon you will be my queen and she will be the princess"

"No Ash is the father and he always will be and I will never love you!"

"Ash, Ash may be my son but he is weak! And you will love me eventually and you won't even remember Ash you beloved soulmate!" Hunter said and laughed like the evil maniac he is.

**A/N – so sorry about the late update again and about how short this chapter is but it's the best I could do I promise that the others will be longer and it will get better :) please review xx**


End file.
